lotrfandomcom-20200223-history
Gothmog (Lieutenant of Morgul)
Gothmog was the lieutenant of the Witch-king in the Third Age from Minas Morgul, notably serving at the Battle of the Pelennor Fields. Biography Gothmog was mentioned only once in The Lord of the Rings, at the Battle of the Pelennor Fields, following the loss of his master: in response to the arrival of the Rohirrim, he called his army's reserve out of Osgiliath and into the main battle, and brought Easterlings, Southrons, Variags, and Troll-men'' "into the fray".[[The Lord of the Rings|''The Lord of the Rings]], ''The Return of the King'', Book Five, Ch. VI: "The Battle of the Pelennor Fields" Gothmog's race is wholly unspecified in the books. He is assumed in various media to be an Orc or Black Númenórean.Gothmog, Lieutenant of Morgul, The Encyclopedia of Arda Portrayal in adaptations Peter Jackson's The Return of the King In The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King, Gothmog is portrayed as a deformed Morannon orc-general with a crippled left arm, and his role is expanded from his brief mention in the books. Although his name is not spoken in the film, officially-licensed merchandise confirms that this character is meant to represent the same Gothmog mentioned in the novel. He is first seen commanding the Orcs crossing the Anduin river to the western half of Osgiliath, which was still held by Men, and orders the first shot fired in the Battle of Osgiliath. After Faramir's retreat, a second legion enters the city from Minas Morgul via the bridge that the Orcs who controlled the eastern side of the city had rebuilt. The troops of Gondor retreated, leaving behind their wounded, one of whom is Madril, the badly-wounded captain of the Ithilien rangers, whom Gothmog kills with a spear. The Witch-king, arrived from Minas Morgul, then instructs him to assault Minas Tirith using all four legions there at his disposal. When Gothmog asks about Gandalf, the Witch-king replies that he will "break him". When Faramir rides out with a small band of Gondor Knights on horseback, attempting to retake the city, Gothmog orders his archers to fire a volley from the ruins of Osgiliath which kill the knights save Faramir. Once his forces arrive on the Pelennor Fields, he orders the heads of the dead soldiers in Osgiliath to be launched off the catapults, to instill fear into the hearts of Gondor's soldiers and destroy their morale. Gothmog then begins directing the main ground operations, from catapults to siege-towers. He becomes enraged when the doors into the city won't budge, ordering Grond to be brought forth to smash it down. When the defenders of Gondor start launching debris at the attackers with trebuchets, Gothmog orders his troops to hold still. When a large piece of the debris is launched directly at him, Gothmog waits until the last second before sidestepping to avoid it by about a foot, prompting him to mock his opponents by spitting on it. His lieutenants are Guritz, with the skull on his helmet, who seemed to be the siege commander, and Murgash, a Black Uruk. In the theatrical release, Gothmog is presumed dead after the Rohirrim's charge as he is last seen trying to back away as the Rohirrim kill his men. In the extended edition, he is shown to have survived the onslaught and duels Éowyn, who gains the upper hand and wounds his leg. Gothmog collapses in pain moments before the Witch-king arrives on the scene of the battle. Éowyn succeeds in destroying the Witch-king, but is injured in the process and crawls to Merry. At this point, Gothmog rises, furious for revenge, and uses an axe for support as he limps towards her. As he approaches, he discards the axe and picks up a mace, preparing to kill Éowyn. Aragorn rushes in and chops off his arm, before Gimli strikes Gothmog from behind in the torso with his axe, and Aragorn then delivers the final blow to his back, killing him. Voice dubbing actors Gothmog in MERP In the Middle-Earth Role Playing game, Gothmog is described as a Half-troll. Gothmog in SPI's wargame: War of the Ring In the wargame War of the Ring, published in 1977, Gothmog was the second most powerful Nazgul, and a powerful magician. Gothmog in BFME2 Gothmog is also a playable evil hero in The Lord of the Rings: The Battle for Middle-earth II Special Extended Edition and Battle for Middle Earth II - Rise of the Witch-king. According to reports, Gothmog was the most requested character on the Battle for Middle-earth forums, eventually leading to him being added as a hero unit in The Rise Of The Witch-King expansion pack. Gothmog in The Lord of the Rings: Conquest Gothmog (Robert Smith) is a downloadable character on the Heroes and Maps Pack. Gothmog in LOTR Tactics Gothmog is a hero unit of the Host of Mordor in The Lord of the Rings: Tactics, usually appearing in the Gondor missions. He specializes in debilitating status attacks and increasing the movement range of himself or allies. His unique skills include: * Orcish Fury (he attacks twice; later levels have a chance to inflict Bleeding damage) * Smite of Barad-dûr (basic melee attack with a chance to stun; damage and chance of stun increase with level) * Fumes of Gorgoroth (basic melee attack with a chance to poison; damage, poison strength, and duration increase with level) * Whip of Command (increases his movement range for a time; area-of-effect, movement, and duration increase by level) The Lord of the Rings: Game Boy Advance Third Age Gothmog is a mini-hero in Game Boy Advance Third Age game. LEGO The Lord of the Rings: The Video Game Gothmog is a playable player in ''LEGO The Lord of the Rings: The Video Game'', he also appeared in the cut-scenes. The Lord of the Rings Online In The Lord of the Rings Online, Gothmog is a reincarnation of the wraith Mordirith, who was the Steward of Angmar in the Witch-king's absence. Prior to being Mordirith, he was Eärnur, last king of Gondor and the greatest foe of the Witch King. In this story, Eärnur, after being challenged to battle at Minas Morgul by the Witch King, become a Cargûl, presumably as a result of a Morgul Blade. In a twisted turn of events, he became the Witch Kings most loyal servant and was made a powerful wraith of darkness similar to the Nazgûl. From here, he was given the responsibility of being Angmar's Steward, known as 'The False King' in the Witch-king's Absence. Mordirith was charged with creating an army to devastate Eriador, before marching onward towards Gondor to join his master at the battle of Minas Tirith, but was eventually killed by Narmaleth, who had served as Angmar's champion under the name Amarthiel. However, because of a magical tie to a nemesis Dunedain ranger called Golodir, Mordirith was able to be retrieved from 'the void' by the Witch-king. Mordirith was renamed to 'Gothmog, the dread terror of Minas Morgul', and because of his tie to Golodir, was unable to be killed while the ranger remained alive. As of the release of Update 18, Gothmog is last seen fleeing the Pelennor Fields after it is revealed to him that Golodir had just died slaying a powerful Olog-hai troll. Gallery Gothmog, Lieutenant of Morgul by John Howe.jpg|Gothmog as depicted by John Howe Gothmog by John Howe.jpg|An alternate depiction of Gothmog by John Howe Rotk1271.jpg|Gothmog at the Siege of Gondor, as shown in The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King Translations around the world References Category:Villains Category:The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King (film) Characters Category:Servants of Sauron Category:Non-canonical Deaths in Battle de:Gothmog (Statthalter von Minas Morgul) es:Gothmog fr:Gothmog (Orque) it:Gothmog (Terza Era) pl:Gothmog (porucznik Morgulu) ru:Готмог (Третья Эпоха) Category:Minor characters (The Lord of the Rings) Category:Non-canonical Orcs